Bakugan Dragon Pulse
by fireuser3
Summary: Taking place 16 years after the end of Mechtanium Surege: Meet Dan's adoptive daughter Kishara and her partner Haos Aztec in a new adventure to find the attribute keys and the mysterious Dragon Pulse. -CO WRITTEN WITH MY BROTHER DECODE9-. Plese read and review. -First chapter written by decode9-. -Includes all brawlers from all seasons-.
1. The Mysterious Aztec

**F3:Hello people. Fireuser3 here with my first fanfic**

**D9:I am here to you know.**

**F3:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE D?**

**D9:I am the one writing this…remember? You made the plot and then you asked me to write for you.**

**F3:Oh right. Well lets this get this started. Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**D9:And Decode9 Over and Out.**

**WE DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. We only own our OC's and the OC Bakugan…except Leonidas. Any Bakugan you see bolded belong to us.**

It has been 16 years since my father defeated Mechtanious Destroyer. Oh allow me to introduce myself. I am Kishara Kuso. The adopted daughter of Dan and Runo Kuso. For me life is very typical here in Bayview, but for me there is one fact that I hate. I don't have a partner like my mom or dad. Then one day it all changes when a mysterious bakugan named **Aztec** fell from the sky and made the choice to become my partner if I liked it or not. I had no idea her arrival would change everything. I will have to give it all I got! Bakugan Brawl!

**EP1-The Mysterious Aztec**

It has been 16 years since the final battle with Mechtanious Destroyer. Also it is the 10 anniversary of a certain couple being married. It is also this couple's adopted daughter's 13th birthday.

In a two story house a girl is snoring very loudly. The alarm clock goes off and the girl uses her hand to try to stop it and manages to, but the alarm clock also has an electric voice "IT IS NOW 7:30 A.M. FRIDAY MORNING." It said. The girl jumped up from her sheets.

She is 13 years old with sapphire blue hair that went down to her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. Her eyes were weirdly enough silted like that of a snake, cat, or even can be compared to a dragon. "Oh no! I am so going to be late again!" the girl said and jumped into the closet to get changed.

She came out wearing a violet sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black sport shoes. She grabbed an object on her dresser and put it on.

Under normal circumstances people would mistake it for a watch, but it is something called a Baku-Pod. It is a small object that allows brawlers to check up on ranks and such. Her's is pure white with a blue circular object protruding from the top.

She decided the best way to get to school was to take the shortcut through a back alley ("Hope I am not going to regret this again.") She thought. As she was heading an object was coming at her high speed from the sky.

She looked up as she was running just in time to see it, but not in time to dodge it. The object hit her on top of her head and knocked her out a moment.

After a moment she rubbed her head "Oww…" She said and started to look around for what hit her.

"Not one of my better landing…, but it was softer for sure." Said a voice. This attracted the girls attention, and she looked down.

It was a white sphere with gold lines across it. It popped open and was revealed to have dragon like features. It had purple like eyes and its wings where divided into sections. I floated up to the girl

"Hey! This is Earth right?" The mysterious dragon asked the girl and she only just nodded

"Good I made it here." It said and Kishara picked it up

"Whoa hey! What are you…" It didn't get to finish as Kishara threw it as far as she could making her scream. She then heard a splash at the park and Kishara gave off a small smile and headed off towards school.

School trudged on and then during one period the teacher was explaining a machine that was at the front of the room "…and this machine can read a bakugan and develop ability cards based on its battle style." The teacher said and Kishara just sighed

"Hey YOU!" A familiar voice said at the front of the class. Kishara looked up and saw the mysterious bakugan from the beginning of the day…and if a bakugan could look steamed when in ball form this one was "What's the deal with throwing me!" she yelled and…unfortunately she was standing in the machine.

It turned on and started scanning the bakugan "Whoa hey what's going on?" she said while she was scanned and cards appeared on the side of the machine "…SCAN COMPLETE." The computer voice said and the teacher looked at Kishara.

"Is this your bakugan?" he said sternly ("Oh great…") she thought, but the bakugan spoke for her "Yes I am!" She said and Kishara came up and grabbed her along with the cards that had been developed and took her off to the side.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kishara whispered harshly "What do you expect! Saving myself from being claimed…so I decided I would stick with you." The bakugan responded "WHAT!" she yelped.

"Well…I could always say I am a roaming bakugan and a frenzy would happen." It said with a hint of mischief in its voice. "You wouldn't…" "Try me." Kishara sighed…looks like she has a partner, but not exactly how she expected to get one.

The rest of the day went by and finally school released for the day "So what's your name girl?" The bakugan asked Kishara "Kishara Kuso, and yours?" Kishara responded "Aztec" the bakugan called Aztec responded

Just then Kishara's cell responded and she took it out and she groaned. It was a message letting her know she had just been challenged to a battle…and of all people it was the school's own local preppy princess Natalie Jewel.

"Great…Just great." Kishara sighed and Aztec looked at her "What's up?" She asked "I just got challenged…and I barley even know anything about you." Kishara said looking at Aztec

"Well unless you try something you will never be good at it." Aztec said and dropped into Kishara's hand. Kishara just sighed and headed to the sight of the battle.

It took a matter of minutes and she arrived at the park. Natalie was waiting.

Natalie is 15 years old and is about 5'4 and her weight I will not even say. Her green hair was in it's usual ponytail. She was wearing a bright pink sleeveless shirt and a dark red skirt. Her green eyes were gleaming with overconfidence.

"About time that you had got here…I have been waiting for you." She said smugly

"I…Will give you everything I got Natalie! This time I will not lose!" Kishara said and Aztec popped up next to her "Well you sure are confident." Aztec said and a mermaid like bakugan popped up next to Natalie "My seems like the peasant has obtained an interesting partner." It said and Kishara brought out a card and so did Natalie

"Bakugan field open!" They both said at once. The whole area changed and the entire area was covered in a purplish energy.

Kishara grabbed a card at her side "Gate Card SET!" she shouted and threw the card. It disappeared into the ground and a light bluish glow grew and expanded until it was shaped like the card and the blue glow outlined the area. She then grabbed Aztec.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Take flight Haos Aztec!" Kishara yelled as Aztec landed and popped up when it landed on the card. What popped up was a white dragon with a pure black underbelly and silver outlined her wings. Kishara was in awe of Aztec's warrior form.

Aztec: 620 GP

Natalie just smirked and threw hers out "Stand! Aquos Frost Sirenoid!" A Sirenoid appeared, but it had white in place of blue and was holding a white trident.

Frost Sirenoid: 700 GP

Kishara LF: 100%

Natalie LF: 100%

Aztec charged forward with a fierce scream at Sirenoid who duck below "My you sure are in a rush to lose." Sirenoid said to Aztec and Kishara making a vein pop on Kishara and Aztec scream

"Ability activate! Phantom Claw!"

Aztec: 710

Purple energy came together in Aztec's arm and she launched it causing a purple version of her claw to fly at the ground and made an explosion exposing Sirenoid.

"Ability activate! Triple Shot!"

Frost Sirenoid: 750

Frost Sirenoid's trident glowed at the top of the three point and she thrust it forward causing three smaller energy tridents to fly towards Aztec who responded by putting her arms up to block.

Aztec: 660

"Hmph. You must train a lot harder…Otherwise you will not beat me peasant" Frost Sirenoid said

"Hahaha…This is nothing you silly fish." Aztec said

"You got that right! Ability Fusion!" Kishara said

**(D9 A/N: This is a little idea me and my brother discussed. Combing certain compatible ability cards makes a stronger attack, but the thing is that all the attacks must be compatible.)**

Three ability card came out of Kishara's Baku-Pod and glowed circling the pod and finally combined together

"Phantom Beam plus Inner Strength and finally Quantum force creates…" Kishara started then a dark bluish beam formed in Aztec's mouth and hands

Aztec: 1750

"Galaxy Quasar!" Aztec shouted and launched the beam from her mouth and her hands. The two hand beams are about 1 meter wide while the mouth beam is 3 meters wide.

Sirenoid managed to avoid the hand beams, but was caught in the middle and the beam from the mouth hit her head on. "Arrrgh! How is this even possible!" Frost Sirenoid said and Kishara's mouth just hung open "T-Talk about power" She said and Sirenoid went back into ball form landing next to Natalie.

Natalie LF:0%

Kishara: WINNER!

Natalie gave Kishara a look that said 'you will pay for this' and ran off. Kishara on the other hand was stunned. She had just won a battle with a Bakugan she barley even knew how to use. She had even managed to conduct an Ability Fusion.

Aztec flew up towards Kishara "Well how was that for you?" Aztec said

"Umm…Uh…Uh…" Kishara stammered "Yeah I thought so." Aztec said and Kishara sighed "Well…looks like we are stuck together…partner." Kishara said grabbing Aztec and heading towards home.

**D9: Well how was that for a first chapter?**

**F3: Hmm…I think it went well**

**Kishara: Uh…Hello? Why am I here?**

***D9 stares at F3 who is grinning***

**D9: Reopen the dimensional vortex and send her back NOW!**

***F3 open a portal below Kishara who vanishes into it.***

**F3: Until next time. Fireuser3 Blazing Out**

**D9: and co-author Decode9 Over and Out.**


	2. Friends, Rivals, and Memories

**D9: Hello guys. Decode9 here to tell you this new chapter is written by my younger brother, and also to do the disclaimer. WE DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN. We only own our OC's and the OC Bakugan…except Leonidas. Any Bakugan or characters name's that are bolded belong to us. **

**EP2-Friends, Rivals, and Memories**

Kishara was heading home after her battle with one of her least favorite of people, but she had managed to pull off a win thanks to the mysterious bakugan Aztec.

"That sure was intense…I never thought I would actually win." Kishara said**. **

"What you don't normally win battles all the time?" replied Aztec.

"No, it's always the same each battle I take part in." Kishara said with a look of sadness on her face, but then became back to being overjoyed again.

"Well Aztec you and me are partners, what you'd say about the idea?" Kishara asked

"Well I do not know how I got here but I guess we are partners for times to come, why not might be kinda fun." Aztec said.

"Perfect, whatever battles we have we'll face it…" before she could finish her sentence her Bakupod beeped in, it was **Orson**, Kishara's rival. "Well, I see someone has been busy lately haven't you Kishara." said in a sarcastic way

"Oh great, what is it now Orson?" Kishara asked wondering why he called.

"I was looking at my Bakupod after I finished a battle and your rank has gone up, finally out of that loosing streak of yours Kishara." Orson said with a smirk at the end of it.

"Well…yeah, got a problem with that, I bet I could beat you in a brawl any day of the week if I wanted to." Kishara said as if she was challenging Orson.

"Ok then, if you want to battle that badly meet me at the football field at 3 o'clock and don't be late." after that Orson beeped out.

Wondering what was going Aztec asked "Now what's that all about all of the sudden?" "That was Orson, we used to be best friends for awhile, but something changed his mind, it seemed only yesturday that me and him battling just for fun back then." Kishara said as the wind blow through and goes back 5 years ago before then.

_An 8 year old girl who wore jeans, small boots, and a tourqoris T-shirt, along with an 8 year old boy were slacks, a headband, nikies, and a dark gray t- shirt were seen in the park ready for a bakugan battle._

"_Ready to battle Kishara, even though we're friends doesn't mean I'll hold back." a young Orson said. _

"_That's fine by me, when ever your ready!" a young Kishara replied back._

_Both drawing out a gate card out a saying "Field Open!" then they were surronded by mutiple colors of the bakugan areana both on different sides of the field._

_Kishara: 100%_

_Orson: 100% _

"_Ladies first, Gate card, SET" Kishara said throwing out her gate card which expanded the whole areana._

"_Here goes, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Go Haos Jetroth" replied Kishara as a four legged spider creatures with wide antennas on its head and three eyes._

_Jetroth G-Power 600_

"_My turn, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Kick It Subterra Luxtor" Orson replied as a worm like creatures with three sharp pencers that stick out and skin that looks like armor, and four green eyes _

_Luxtor G-Power 600_

"_Ability Activate, Pyras Hammer."Luxtor jumping in the air launching four beams out of each eye._

"_Oh no you don't, Gate Card open, Haos Savior!" Kishara replied as a sheild protect Jetroth from the attack._

"_Consectutive Ability Activate, Crash Luster plus Hyper Rage." Orson relpied as first Crash Luster deactivated Kishara gate card and Hyper Rage engulfed Luxtor in a red aura and lashed out on Jetroth._

_Jetroth: 450_

_Luxtor: 950_

_Jetroth returned to ball form back to Kishara _

_Kishara: 50%_

_Orson: 100%_

"_Our battle has only begun" Kishara said and now returning to 5 year later._

"So why is he your rival when he used to be your friend?" Aztec asked carefully

"Those times are in the past look towords the future now." Kishara said, but looking at the time which was 2:55 p.m.

"OMG I got 5 minutes to get to the football field if I'm going to battle Orson. Way not good!"

Kishara said freaking out looking for the football field to battle Orson which was on the South Side of town.

She ran till she could find the field where he is at, while also looking at her pod 3 minutes left. She found a shortcut which had to cross a skate park to get there which took 2 minutes and 30 seconds so she has 30 seconds to get to the field. The field was now in sight and 15 seconds left she ran for it… 5…4…3…2 and she made it with a second to spare.

"Well it's about time you got here; you never were good at keeping track of time were you Kishara." Orson said with his arms crossed. He looked like he had been waiting for a couple minutes.

"3 o'clock is a bit early don't you think, ok so lets get to it shall we for old time sake" Kishara said while staring at him from the other side of the field.

Both wipping out a field card and saying "Field Open", unlike 5 years ago there field is the field no less, "look out cause here I come, Gate Card SET" throwing the card out and expanded. "I'm not like I was those years ago, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Rise Haos Aztec!" Kishara yelled out as Aztec appeared on the battlefield "Ok let's see what he's got" Aztec replied trying to intimidate him.

Aztec G-Power 620

"Your bakugan talks, well things just got interesting, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Go **Darkus Samerus**." Orson said as a samurai in dark shaded armor like how samurais used to wear appeared on the scene "I'm at your command master Orson I will do what's necessary for victory" Samerus said.

"Ok did not see this coming at all why didn't you tell me you had a talking bakugan also Orson" Kishara stunned at the site of his newly acquired bakugan "New bakugan or not this one is going down!" Aztec scraping her claws at the ground.

Samerus G-Power 600

"Ability Activate, Dragon Arrow!" Kishara lashed out as an arrow shot from Aztec mouth.

"Ability Activate, Dark Strike Tengu Warrior" Orson called calmly as Samerus disappeared

"Where did he go, careful Aztec? " Kishara wondering then he appeared behind Aztec and stealth attacked Aztec from behind

"Thought you could get away with that one huh, guess again, Ability Activate, Light Impulse!" again then the light blinded the whole field and revealed where Samerus was hiding. "Uh-Oh not good" Samerus is shocked that they found him. "If you think that's bad get a load of this, Kishara the gate card now!" Aztec commanded

"Gate card Open, Haos Battle Audience!" the card open and Aztec was covered in camouflage of her attribute "Haos Battle Audience raises all haos bakugan by +300 and gives them the ability to blend into there environment, little something I call now you see me, now you don't!" Aztec disappeared and got a little payback from last time.

Aztec G-Power 1250

Samerus G-Power 950

Samerus returned to ball form and rolled back to Orson. "Whoa, you have gotten stronger since our last battle"

Kishara: 100%

Orson: 70%

Aztec returned to Kishara ready for the next battle.

"Gate card Set!" Orson threw down his card and expanded "You may have got me with that one doesn't mean I'm out, Bakugan Brawl." "Same goes for me, Bakugan Brawl" Both throwing there bakugan and saying at the same time "Bakugan Stand"

"Go Darkus Samerus" Orson said "Rise Haos Aztec" Kishara yelled

"Ability Activate, Dark Guillotine" said as a sword with points on each end appeared " Not done yet double Fusion Ability Activate, Death Guillotine, plus Shadow Aura" saying made the sword into a scythe looking sword plus an aura surrounding Samerus increasing his power.

Samerus G-Power 1600

Aztec G-Power 320

"Whoa he nearly tripled his previous power, and not only that he trumps Aztecs Power by 1280, but its our turn now Double Ability Activate, Spark Claw plus Halo Razor" Kishara said while Spark Claw made Aztec claws grow and sparking lighting and Halo Razor her claws change into more like talons which look sharp enough to cut a huge boulder in halve.

Aztec G-Power 890

Samerus G-Power 1450

"Uh Kishara need a little help here!" Aztec yelling out "Okay got it, maybe it's time for my new combo Quadruple combination activate!" saying so four abilities appeared and one by one went into her bakupod "Galaxy Wave, plus Strike storm, plus Blasting Wave, plus Shooting Nova to make Universal Impact!"

Aztec surrounded by a light that even surpasses that of the suns light and brings down on Samerus. "Gate Card open… huh why won't it open?" Orson asked "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Universal Impact nullifies your gate card before it was even activated so, sorry.

An explosion that covers the entire field occurred and sent the both of them on the ground and the one left standing was Aztec.

Aztec G-Power 2150

Samerus G-Power 1000

Kishara: 100% Winner

Orson: 0%

Everything returned to normal as usual, but with a little something else in the matter "Ok Orson why did you call me to battle you really, so spill the beans?" " Ok, I called you here is to see if you want to be … well part of a group of other individuals." Orson said trying to be polite.

"The last time I was on a team you let me down and that kid took our bakugan if I need to refresh your memory."

_Five years ago, park. _

"_Hey give us back our bakugan you jerk!" Kishara said "So what you lost the match because you had such a weak teammate so we get your bakugan if you don't like it well…tough luck kid." Just your normal park bully, but not the one that you think._

"_My name's not kid its Kishara get it right you jerk. First off you have no right to take our bakugan ok and I'll battle you for them."_

_Kishara challenging him to a battle "Alright I accept your challenge not its going to matter anyway." _

_Ten minutes later_

"_See what did I tell you, you never stood a chance so I'll be taking Jetroth." Before he reach down to grab it he stopped all of the sudden "Better yet keep your weak bakugan I don't need it anyway, see round looser." _

Present time

"Well at least he let you keep Jetroth right?" Orson trying to cheer her up "Because he took pity on me ok you saw the battle I lost plain and simple and I lost you as a friend, but I'll think about it ok, but I won't promise anything got it." Kishara trying to get the thought out of her head. "I'm going home, ready to go Aztec." Kishara asking "Yeah let's go." Aztec replied

While walking down the street home there is a figure in the background but in the shadows. "Think we should keep an eye on her?' the mysterious figure asked a small ball but you can't see what attribute it is "Let's see what will unfold from here then we can make our move."

**D9: …I have to say Fire. You did well in writing this. I am impressed.**

**F3: What do you expect! I write just as good as you do.**

**D9: I already have a feeling who's watching…So what's your plan next?**

**F3: …Introducing Aztec to Kishara's family.**

**D9: That's going to be good…Let's hope things will turn out well.**

**F3: Until the next episode. Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**

**D9: And Decode9 Over and Out.**


End file.
